La lettre
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: [OS cadeau à ma petite Ayumi-chan, inspiré d'une Creepy Pasta] Il n'a jamais été comme les autres pokémons, il le sait. Il est né avec la solitude pour seule amie, malgré lui. Pourquoi ? Serait-il maudit ? Serait-il destiné à souffrir et à vivre seul, à courir après le bonheur ? Il s'est juré d'être heureux. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement... POV interne.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. ^^**

**Me revoici donc avec un petit OS cette fois, petit étant un terme bien relatif par rapport à la taille réelle de l'OS à venir. J'avoue m'être laissée surbmergée par les mots et les particularités de notre belle langue, gomen gomen... Quoi que plus un OS est long mieux c'est non ? :$**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages.**

**Avant toute chose, je souhaite dédier cet OS à une personne qui m'est chère et qui, je le sais, va adorer cet écrit. Comme je sais qu'actuellement, ça ne va pas fort, je voulais essayer de lui rendre le sourire ne serait-ce que le temps de quelques lignes... Ayumi-chan, t'es tu reconnue ? :) Et oui il est pour toi, celui-là ! Tu as sûrement déjà deviné de quoi je vais parler rien qu'avec le titre, mais qu'importe, je vais en parler aux autres.**

**Donc. Cet OS aborde l'univers des Creepy Pasta, soit des légendes urbaines des jeux vidéos. Plus spécialement celles sur Pokémon. Et cette fic reprend, avec mes mots, l'une des plus grandes Creepy Pastas du jeu... Cela dit, j'aimerais vous laisser le suspens de laquelle. ;3 Les fans l'auront reconnue rien qu'au titre et à l'annonce du personnage principal. **

**Disclaimer :**** Les pokémons ainsi que l'univers qui s'y rapporte appartient à Game Freak et à leurs créateurs. L'histoire, ou plutôt le thème qui sera relaté ici, lui, appartient à son propriétaire, dont je n'ai pu retrouver le nom.**

**Rating :**** Pas de M pour une fois, ça change ! XD Néanmoins, si l'histoire en elle même restera plutôt lisible pour la plupart d'entre vous, elle ne sera pas rose. Triste, défaitiste, légèrement glauque. Creepy Pasta quoi ! Donc, par sécurité, je vais mettre un T.**

**Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment de musiques à vous proposer en guise de musiques d'ambiance. :$ Hnnn... Libre à vous de trouver celle qui vous conviendrait.**

* * *

**La lettre. **

J'aurais aimé pouvoir commencer mon histoire par le traditionnel "Il était une fois". Cette phrase d'amorce, aussi innocente soit elle, aurait annoncé un récit gai, léger, insouciant et mignon. Du genre que les mères racontent à leurs enfants avant de dormir. Du genre des récits qui prônent de grandes valeurs morales, et qui relatent des exploits faits grâce au dépassement de soi. Niais à en mourir en somme. Oui... Croyez-le, j'aurais été le premier heureux à employer cette expression.

Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne souhaite pas vous mentir en l'employant à tort.

Dès le jour de ma naissance, on m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas voulu. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le petit dernier de la famille, né un jour de pluie aux alentours de Jadielle, dans les bois bordant cette petite ville façonnée par les humains. J'étais le plus petit, le plus chétif au milieu d'une portée de neuf individus. De plus, là où chaque oeuf a normalement un motif bien particulier, le mien était blanc. Entièrement blanc. Pas une tâche, pas la moindre couleur dominante hormis le blanc. Rien.

A croire que j'étais destiné à être maudit.

Notre mère a toujours voulu nous élever de la même façon. Elle s'y est appliquée du mieux qu'elle l'a pue. Mais elle n'y est pas parvenue. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur. Ma santé était trop fragile pour que je puisse être considéré comme les autres. Elle s'attardait un peu plus sur moi à l'heure de la toilette, me nourrissait d'une baie de plus que les autres pour que je devienne aussi fort que mes frères,... C'était pour mon bien, c'était légitime. Notre mère était sage, bonne, avec de grandes valeurs. Trop gentille. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour moi...

Mais ils étaient jaloux, les autres. Ils me détestaient. Ils ne jouaient jamais avec moi.

Eux, les premiers, alors que nous étions du même sang, de la même race, ne voulaient pas de moi.

Ils n'ont jamais changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai grandi isolé des autres et, lorsque notre mère a mis bas de nouveaux oeufs, je me suis retrouvé à suivre mes frères et soeurs tout en gardant malgré moi mes distances. Normalement, nous sommes censés former un clan composé d'évolutions aussi nombreuses que différentes mais soudé, uni. Là, c'était comme s'il y avait eux huit. Aussi proches que ce que doivent l'être les membres d'une famille. Puis moi. Mis à part. Seul. Oublié.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils oubliaient ma présence. Non, ils ne me nourrissaient pas, ils ne me gardaient pas une place auprès d'eux le soir pour me tenir chaud durant les longues nuits d'hiver,... En revanche ils m'avaient trouvés un petit nom, que j'ai toujours jugé de mauvais goût. N'est-ce pas ironique, de laisser crever quelqu'un mais de penser à lui trouver un surnom ?

Quel est-il, ce sobriquet ? Oh, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez... Si je vous parle d'une petite créature avec huit évolutions, une queue touffue et une collerette duveteuse de fourrure autour du cou ?

Oui. Je suis le petit dernier d'une fratrie de neuf Evolis.

On m'appelle Lonliness.

Je n'apprécie que moyennement qu'on me surnomme ainsi. Ça me rappelle qu'on me repousse, que personne ne m'aime malgré la rareté de mon espèce. Qu'on fasse en plus exprès de m'appeler avec un mot triste avec une lettre vacante, ça ne fait que crier comment on me percevait parmi les miens : Un moins que rien même pas digne de posséder un nom décemment rédigé ou prononcé.

Ce foutu nom n'était que la preuve que mes frères n'en avaient rien à faire, de moi.

La preuve ? Un jour où nous cherchions à manger, un homme bizarre avec une blouse blanche m'a jeté une capsule rouge et blanche à la figure. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je n'ai pas pu en ressortir. Trop faible. Il faisait noir, je me sentais à l'étroit... Et il y a fort à parier que mes pairs n'ont absolument pas remarqué mon absence.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai passé là dedans : Une heure ? Un mois ? Qu'en sais-je...

* * *

On a fini par me rendre ma liberté.

J'étais tellement ankylosé et peu exposé à la lumière depuis un long moment que j'ai eu mal aux yeux, complètement aveuglé par la lumière crue du plafonnier. Puis ma vue s'est adaptée, doucement, a retrouvé son acuité. J'étais dans une salle blanche, lumineuse, propre. Aucune odeur, si ce n'était celle, forte, d'un produit comme ceux qu'on reniflait parfois dans les poubelles.

Je savais que j'étais chez un humain. On entendait souvent parler d'eux, ils sont connus parmi les pokémons pour nous priver de notre liberté et nous forcer à affronter d'autres pokémons. Pour leur plaisir. Mais ils sont réputés pour être gentils, à ce qu'il paraît.

Celui qui s'est présenté à moi, en tout cas, avait l'air sympa : Il avait l'air d'être un vieil humain, avec des poils gris sur le haut de son crâne légèrement dégarni. Il marchait lentement. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a regardé pendant un long moment en silence puis m'a pris dans ses bras, doucement. Il m'a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille ; je ne l'ai pas compris, bien évidemment, je ne parlais pas l'humain... Mais sa bonté était telle qu'elle m'a mis du baume au coeur. Elle m'a rassurée.

Je ne me sentais pas menacé par cet homme.

Les jours ont passé. Au début, j'étais méfiant, et lorsqu'il me faisait sortir de la capsule, je restais juché sur la table où je retrouvais la liberté, trop apeuré pour oser explorer ce nouvel environnement, trop propre et brillant. Mais, avec le temps, je m'y suis fait. La curiosité l'a emportée sur mes appréhensions. Je n'ai pas évolué, certes, mais j'ai grandi. J'ai fini ma croissance d'ailleurs. Et le vieil homme, dont j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il s'appelait "Chen", prenait soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant : Je pouvais goûter à plein de plats différents, trois fois par jour, on me laissait avec d'autres pokémons qui, eux, m'appréciaient, je pouv ais jouer avec eux aussi,...

Lonliness était un sobriquet que j'ai fini par oublier. Pendant un temps. J'étais heureux. Enfin. J'avoue que, parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander ce qu'était devenue ma famille, mon clan... Mais jamais longtemps. Ils m'avaient oublié. Je me devais de faire de même.

* * *

... Malheureusement, il faut croire que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Un jour, des gens sont venus. Des humains. Ils étaient nombreux. Ils nous ont manipulés, à l'intérieur de nos petites capsules. On m'a beaucoup secoué, longuement, à de nombreuses reprises, mais personne ne m'a fait sortir ; les rires se sont tus. J'étais curieux. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi tous ces humains ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai soudainement entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Puis deux voix : Un jeune humain qui parlait fort et un autre, plus calme, qui marmonnait quelque chose à voix basse. Puis la voix de Chen. J'ai senti qu'on me manipulait doucement, avec précaution.

Puis on a ouvert la capsule.

Le soleil déclinait. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu. Puis un Pikachu, qui se tenait à mes côtés et fixait le sol avec intérêt.

Et enfin, les deux humains que je ne connaissais pas. L'un d'entre eux avait une casquette sur la tête, un grand sourire, et les poils qu'il avait sur la tête était d'un noir d'encre. Il était fasciné par Pikachu et je ressentais son émoi d'être là. J'enviais la tendresse qu'il montrait à ce pokémon qui ne le regardait même pas. Il avait l'air gentil. Mais j'étais déjà heureux d'être avec ce vieil homme. Le reste m'importait peu.

L'autre garçon avait presque le même nom que le vieux monsieur : Chen. "Régis Chen". Des poils châtains qui défiaient la gravité sur le sommet de son crâne, un collier jaune et vert qui pendait à son cou, un sourire narquois collé au visage. Lui, il ne me plaisait pas du tout. Trop arrogant. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, et il parlait avec le monsieur qui prenait soin de moi... Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Puis soudain, le gentil garçon est parti avec Pikachu à ses côtés.

J'ai commencé à pousser des cris pour que les autres le remarquent, mais le vieil homme à la blouse blanche m'a caressé la tête pour m'apaiser. Comme si tout ceci était normal...

Et effectivement, c'était "normal".

Le vieil homme m'a donné au garçon au pelage clair. Sans hésitation.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris. J'avais été gentil pourtant... Alors pourquoi me confier à cet homme ? De plus, ce dernier n'était pas comme le vieillard. Il me faisait combattre d'autres pokémons, et me faisait manger des croquettes sans goût. On était loin des petits pains et des boissons à base de baies !

Rien que pour ça, j'en ai voulu à mon ancien propriétaire. Et puis, Gary n'avait pas que moi. Il avait aussi d'autres pokémons, notamment un Rattatac qu'il affectionnait plus que quiconque. J'étais, avouons-le, jaloux de ce pokémon. Qu'est-ce que ce rongeur miteux aux longues dents avait de plus que moi, son premier pokémon ? A part peut être quelques niveaux de plus, je doute qu'il y ait eu autre chose...

Gary aimait collectionner des bouts de ferraille colorés qu'il épinglait sur sa veste et exhibait avec fierté. Il appelait ça des "badges". Pour en avoir toujours plus, nous devions affronter d'autres dresseurs et leurs pokémons afin qu'il en remporte un nouveau si nous gagnions. Et bien entendu, on a toujours gagné. Pour lui. C'était notre maître, après tout.

En fait, avec le temps, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à ce Régis Chen. Pas autant qu'avec le monsieur aux poils gris, mais quand même. J'aimais voyager, découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux lieux : Des grottes, des bois, des plaines, des villes,... Ce que nous visitions ne laissait dans mon esprit que des bribes de souvenirs, des couleurs, des odeurs. Nous ne restions jamais plus de deux jours au même endroit.

Nous avons même eu la chance de visiter un bateau !

... C'est d'ailleurs là que ma vie avec Régis a basculé.

* * *

La journée commençait bien pourtant. On était sur ce bateau, à regarder l'immensité bleuté de la mer dans laquelle flottaient quelques Tentacools. C'était beau. Très beau... Calme, reposant. Puis soudain, le garçon qui a emporté le Pikachu avec lui est arrivé, et il a défié Régis. Nous avons combattu du mieux que nous le pouvions, je crois. Une attaque de son Pikachu m'a fait perdre connaissance. Je ne sais pas si on a gagné...

Je me suis réveillé dans une salle de soins, auprès d'un Leveinard. Centre Pokémon, bien évidemment. Je ne rencontrais des Leveinards que là-bas...

Mais où étaient les autres ?

Le petit pokémon rose m'a aussitôt raccompagné auprès de Régis, qui était assis dans la salle principale, devant une télévision éteinte. Il m'a accueilli d'une caresse derrière la tête, doucement, puis s'est levé et s'est mis à faire les cent pas. Il était inquiet, cela se voyait ; Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux.

Je n'ai compris la raison de son inquiétude que deux heures après. Quand j'ai vu mon maître hurler de douleur, en voyant le corps inanimé de Rattatac.

Il était mort.

J'ai soudainement regretté de m'être demandé d'où venait son inquiétude.

... C'était la première fois que je voyais les larmes de Régis.

Notre maître était abasourdi, assommé par sa souffrance, sa peine. Perdre son fidèle compagnon lui semblait inconcevable ; Je le voyais dans son regard. Malheureusement ce refus de voir la vérité en face ne lui faisait que plus mal encore. Il le serrait dans ses bras, en pleurs, répétant son nom, encore et encore... Sa peine me faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Aussi je restais là, assis, à le regarder. Impuissant.

Lorsqu'il s'est calmé, l'infirmière aux cheveux roses s'est approchée et lui une petite boîte en carton, simple, sans décoration. Régis l'a regardée, sans comprendre, en silence. Puis elle lui a parlé d'une ville où Rattatac pourrait aller, enfin je crois... "Lavanville". Ça sonnait comme un nom de ville, après tout. Ça ne me disait rien en tout cas. Et puis, il était mort, le rongeur ; Il ne pouvait plus aller nul part !

Pourtant, Régis a hoché la tête. Puis il a placé le pokémon dans la boîte, délicatement, et a quitté le centre. Il n'a pas daigné vérifier si je le suivais. Je lui ai emboîté le pas, que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon...

* * *

Nous avons atteint Lavanville après une longue et pénible journée de marche. L'endroit me paraissait aussi rassurant qu'effrayant, et le fait qu'il soit au pied d'une montagne me donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Je ne saurai m'expliquer plus clairement. Le village était mignon pourtant, avec ses petits parterres de fleurs et ses maisons aux toits de briques rouges... Mais il y avait cette immense tour. Cette foutue tour qui gâchait le tableau. Oui... Une tour de pierres grises d'où je sentais émaner une tristesse sans nom. Et la mort, en personne.

Néanmoins, cela n'a pas effrayé Régis qui y est entré sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois entrés, nous sommes allés vers un comptoir de bois sombre où une femme a pris la boîte et le Rattatac avec douceur avant de quitter la pièce. Nous n'étions pas autorisés à la suivre, à l'évidence, puisqu'aucun d'entre nous n'a bougé. Néanmoins, j'ai été choqué de voir Régis lui confier son cher petit rongeur sans rien dire... Lui qui l'aimait tant, même mort, il y tenait !

Pourquoi lui avoir confié Rattatac alors ?

J'interrogeais mon maître d'un petit cri mais il ne me répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Mes yeux suivirent les siens. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Des tombes.

Des dizaines de tombes se dressaient dans la pièce.

Je comprenais soudain pourquoi nous étions là, à attendre, ainsi que la nature de la tristesse que je percevais. Les défunts. Rattatac...

Sa dernière demeure. Leur demeure, faite sur mesure pour eux, les non-vivants.

J'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais voulu que Rattatac disparaisse, pour que Régis ne regarde à nouveau plus que moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Cette envie, aussi cruelle et orgueilleuse soit-elle, m'avait consumée J'étais plein de colère envers ce fichu pokémon aux vibrisses et aux dents surdimensionnées. Il était laid, imbu de lui-même. Moi j'étais gentil et dévoué à Régis. Mais la mort de Rattatac n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne me regardait toujours pas et sa peine me brisait le coeur. D'un coup, je me mis à regretter Rattatac. J'avais honte. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et égoïste ? Lui, au moins, rendait Régis heureux...

La dame a fini par revenir et nous l'avons suivis à l'étage. Encore et toujours des tombes, de la tristesse, des âmes en peine, des pleurs. Ça me rendait malade. Je voulais disparaître, quitter cet endroit au plus vite et retourner sur les routes. Mais Régis avait besoin de moi. Je devais rester à ses côtés.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une tombe, avec des mots écrits dessus, et un médaillon avec la photo d'un Rattatac. Des fleurs blanches reposaient dans un vase sur sa droite. Régis s'est agenouillé, et caressa la surface du marbre gris avec sa main. Il était à deux doigts de fondre à nouveau en larmes, je le sentais. J'ai préféré me blottir contre lui, les yeux clos, pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il ne m'a pas repoussé. Je pense que ce geste a du le toucher. Il pleurait, silencieusement.

Une de ses larmes tomba sur ma joue.

* * *

Nous sommes sortis de la Tour au coucher du Soleil. Régis ne faisait que fixer le sol, en traînant des pieds tel un automate. Il ne me regardait pas. Il ne regardait pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Le voir ainsi me déplaisait. Il ne riait pas souvent, certes, mais là il paraissait réellement au bord du gouffre.

Soudain, il s'est arrêté de marcher. Nous étions à la sortie de la ville, devant les portes en plexiglas du Centre Pokémon. Il a posé son regard sur moi. Un regard triste, mais froid.

J'ai eu la certitude que ce qu'il allait me dire n'allait pas me faire plaisir. Allez savoir pourquoi... En attendant, j'ai vite compris que mon intuition était juste, à mon grand désespoir.

"J'espère que tu me le pardonneras, Evoli... Mais je ne peux plus te garder avec moi. Tu me rappelles trop Rattatac, peut être parce que c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai capturé... Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je veux te rendre ta liberté. Tu seras plus heureux, dans la nature... Va. Et vis ta vie."

Je n'ai pas tout compris, je l'avoue. Je n'ai même rien compris. C'est donc tout naturellement, à défaut de comprendre, que j'ai voulu le suivre quand il a commencé à avancer mais un "Non !" ferme m'en a dissuadé. Il m'a même effrayé. Régis a continué sa route, sans se retourner, et est entré dans le Centre. Je suis resté dehors, à attendre. Patiemment. Il n'est pas revenu...

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je me suis rendu à l'évidence que Régis avait peut être dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir... Qu'il ne voulait plus de moi.

J'avais été abandonné. Une troisième fois.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fois de plus ? Ma famille... Le vieil homme... Régis... Que leur avais-je donc fait... ?

Mes larmes tombaient sur le sol pendant que je quittais la ville, la tête basse. J'étais seul. Lonliness était de retour. J'aurais du être heureux d'être de nouveau libre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais juste la sensation d'être maudit. Et ce depuis le jour de ma naissance. La preuve ? Personne ne voulait de moi. Sinon je n'aurais pas été là, seul, à errer dans les bois. Bois où je n'ai croisé personne, d'ailleurs. Comme si ma peine les faisait fuir. J'ai grignoté quelques baies que je reconnaissais, tout en longeant le chemin depuis le bas-côté, en espérant croiser un pokémon. N'importe lequel tant que je n'étais pas seul.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. Je continuais à déambuler, à la recherche d'une âme. Je ne saurais dire par où je suis passé... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'ai fini par retourner à Jadielle, à bout de force. Habitué aux centres de soin, mon corps n'était plus capable de récupérer aussi facilement sans les technologies humaines. La liberté ne m'avait rien offert de positif, décidément. Je n'y avais gagné que la solitude et la tristesse.

J'ai fini par croiser quelques Rattatas, au détour d'un chemin. Voir d'autres pokémons le rendit l'espoir d'être un jour aimé, accepté dans un groupe, même si ces derniers étaient partis en courant à ma vue. Croyez-le ou non, j'avais encore la force d'y croire. Sincèrement. J'ai donc commencé à roder près des routes, dans l'attente de rencontrer un groupe de pokémons, voire un dresseur. Ou un simple humain, même, sans rêve de gloire, tant qu'il serait gentil avec moi.

* * *

C'est par une journée fraîche de printemps que j'ai fait la rencontre de Leaf.

Leaf venait de Bourg-Palette, comme Régis. Elle avait de longs poils bruns sur la tête qui lui effleuraient les épaules, un chapeau blanc et surtout un sourire doux et rassurant. Elle m'a aussitôt plu aussi me suis-je présenté à elle et laissé attraper sans faire d'histoire. Puis elle m'a prise dans ses bras et nous avons atteint la ville d'Argenta comme ça, avec moi contre sa poitrine. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi je lui ai fait aussi vite confiance après Régis, après ces journées d'errance... Peut être était-ce dû à sa gentillesse, à la bonté qui émanait d'elle. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne me quittait jamais : Du réveil au coucher, elle me gardait auprès d'elle. Avec Leaf, je n'ai jamais passé ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans ma capsule, pas même durant la nuit puisque j'avais la chance de dormir dans ses bras, au chaud dans son sac de couchage mauve.

Et ça, entre nous, c'était une bonne chose.

Ma nouvelle amie collectionnait également des badges. Mais, à la différence de Régis, elle, elle prenait le temps de savourer chaque escale, de visiter les villes où nous nous arrêtions, d'entraîner ses pokémons et de nous choyer. Nous étions trois, avec un Bulbizarre et un Branette qui, entre nous, me faisait peur. Je n'aimais pas son regard. Mais il me semblait que Leaf ne l'appréciait pas énormément non plus. Elle ne faisait appel à lui que lors des combats contre des pokémons très forts ; A vrai dire je suis certain que si elle n'avait pas été une collectionneuse des petits bouts de ferraille qu'on gagnait dans les arènes, elle n'aurait pas attrapé ce Branette. Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec les pokémons spectre...

Avec Leaf, je me sentais enfin aimé, protégé. Elle était si douce, si tendre, vraiment je ne pouvais que l'adorer. Et c'était réciproque. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Chaque combat, chaque arène, je l'affrontais avec pour seul but de faire plaisir à Leaf. Leaf, qui m'avait promis qu'une fois à Céladopole, nous chercherions une pierre évolutive pour moi. Oui, une pierre ! Cette nouvelle m'avait rendu fou de joie et donné encore plus envie de donner jusqu'à la moëlle. Peut être pourrais-je devenir un beau Pyroli à la fourrure incandescente ? C'était mon rêve le plus fou, aussi je m'y cramponnais de toutes mes forces. Et savoir que je pourrais évoluer auprès de Leaf ne me rendait que plus heureux encore.

* * *

Je n'avais pas pensé que mon bonheur ainsi que la complicité que j'entretenais avec Leaf puissent être une source de jalousie.

Et malheureusement, je l'ai payé très cher. Je vous l'avais dit, je suis maudit et mon bonheur semble être condamné à se faner rapidement. Vous en doutiez encore ?

Haaan. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à vous dire ce que je m'apprête à aborder. Mais, je crois qu'il le faut...

C'était très tard le soir, ou tôt le matin, à vous de décider. Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Toujours est-il que je dormais, blotti contre la poitrine de Leaf, au creux de ses bras. Il faisait frais, plus frais que d'ordinaire. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Puis soudain, j'ai senti une présence, dans mon dos, et un regard posé sur moi. Un regard qui me donnait la chair de poule. J'étais encore trop endormi pour faire le rapprochement, ou sinon j'aurais attaqué le pokémon qui m'observait avec un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût, surtout que je savais de qui il s'agissait... Me retourner n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes :

Branette était debout, et ses grands yeux jaune pâle étaient rivés sur moi. Sérieusement, j'en avais croisé, des pokémons, pas forcément les plus beaux de la région... Mais ce truc là, non seulement je ne savais pas où Leaf l'avait déniché, mais en plus de ça il était vraiment désagréable à regarder, avec sa bouche en fermeture éclair et sa voix grinçante, menaçante. Il me faisait vraiment très peur, rien de bon n'émanait de son corps de chiffon. Et je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout. Aussi ses mots ne me surprirent pas :

- Il est temps que tu t'en ailles.

... Que je m'en aille ? Allons donc. J'adorais Leaf, elle représentait tout pour moi. Il était hors de question que je l'abandonne ! Aussi, c'est dans le but de défendre ma place au sein de son équipe que je me suis levé pour faire face au Branette, bien que j'étais conscient que mes attaques n'auraient aucune chance de le toucher. Je devais montrer qu'ici, c'était ma famille, mon clan, et que cette poupée cauchemardesque n'avait pas le droit de m'expulser du groupe comme ça.

- Et depuis quand tu prends les décisions pour Leaf ? lui ai-je répondu avec agressivité. Tu sais très bien qu'ici, ce n'est pas moi qu'on surnomme NonVoulu, Branette. Alors un conseil, retourne dans ta capsule, et contente-toi de n'en sortir que lorsque Leaf le décide.

- NonVoulu... Branette sembla marquer une pause puis éclata de rire. Un rire strident qui me fit mal aux oreilles : Peut être bien que toi et Bulbizarre vous vous amusez à me donner ce petit nom parce que Leaf a peur de moi. En même temps j'ai conscience de ne pas être le pokémon idéal pour une jeune fille comme elle... Mais elle m'a capturée. Elle m'a choisie. Avant toi, Evoli. J'ai donc une place toute légitime dans son équipe. Elle m'adorait... Elle m'adorait, m'idolâtrait même. Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle te trouve sur cette route.

- C'est le destin. Et puis, jusqu'à présent, on a bien réussi à se supporter... Alors continuons, pour Leaf. S'il te plait. Maintenant, laisse-moi-

- Oh, tu souhaites te reposer ? Pardonne-moi, il est vrai que nous, les pokémons spectre, nous ne ressentons pas la fatigue. Le sourire qu'arborait Branette me fit froid dans le dos à cet instant : En même temps nous sommes... Comment dire... Déjà morts, d'une certaine manière ? Je suis immortel, j'ai l'immortalité toute entière pour me demander à quoi cela sert-il de dormir. Toi non. Tout comme tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as pris ma place dans le coeur de Leaf. Et ça je ne peux pas te pardonner. Lorsque j'étais une poupée, on m'a laissé tomber... Comme un moins que rien. Je me suis vengé, lorsque je suis devenu un pokémon avec de puissants pouvoirs psychiques. La petite fille qui m'a possédée durant ma vie de bien meuble a désormais un sourire aussi grand que le mien, le sang en plus. Alors penses-tu vraiment que je vais gentiment me laisser dominer et mettre au rebus par un petit mammifère niais dans ton genre ? Non. Alors pars, pars tant que tu le peux encore. C'est un conseil d'ami.

La voix du Branette se faisait de plus en plus menaçante et grave. Je n'aimais pas ça. De plus, ce qu'il racontait était inquiétant. Avait-il vraiment tué une enfant, comme il le prétendait ? Si cela était le cas, il était encore moins envisageable que je laisse la pauvre Leaf entre ses griffes. Je décidai de camper sur mes positions.

- Je m'en fiche de ton avis, Branette. Moi, je suis attaché à Leaf et jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on veut, toi et moi ? De toute manière, Leaf ne s'en remettrait pas si elle me perdait et tu le sais.

- Tu n'es pas irremplaçable. Et puis... Ne t'accroches-tu pas à elle uniquement parce que tu as peur de te retrouver à nouveau seul, Lonliness ?

La manière dont il m'appela me figea de stupeur. Lonliness ? Comment savait-il ? Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça, à part mes frères. Et jamais devant Leaf, en plus ! Alors comment cette saleté de NonVoulu était-il au courant ?

Malgré moi, je m'étais mis à trembler. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout, même.

- D'où-tu...

- Je sais tout, Lonliness. Ton surnom fait partie d'un ensemble de choses que je sais rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans le tien. Les pokémons spectre peuvent tout savoir de quelqu'un, et les yeux sont la meilleure source d'information que nous possédons. Je sais pour tes anciens maîtres. Ils t'ont tous abandonné, sans regret. Tout comme je sais tout de tes points faibles. Un pauvre petit pokémon comme toi ne devrait même pas avoir l'audace de se dresser contre moi.

- Tes menaces ne me feront pas partir pour autant... Je resterai avec Leaf.

- Et si elle ne veut plus de toi ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Leaf m'aimait. Pour rien au monde elle ne m'abandonnerait...

- Ça me chagrine de devoir employer la manière forte avec toi...

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... Pense à elle...

- Crois-moi, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle oublie tout de toi.

J'ai eu le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça sera sûrement l'une des plus graves erreurs de ma vie.

Je n'avais jamais croisé de pokémons spectre ou psy avant Branette. Aussi je ne savais pas vraiment quels étaient leurs pouvoirs... Quel idiot. J'ai amèrement regretté mon ignorance lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante a traversé mon crâne de part en part, me faisant perdre la vue momentanément avant que je ne m'écroule, terrassé par la douleur. Même inconscient, je continuais de souffrir le martyre. Le crâne d'un Evoli représente les deux tiers de son poids Je peux vous le confirmer. J'avais l'impression qu'on me lacérait, qu'on m'arrachait les yeux, qu'on écrasait mon corps, qu'on me brûlait vif. La douleur était insoutenable. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'ai prié de tout mon être pour que cela cesse, que je me réveille dans un centre pokémon, et que Leaf soit à mes côtés... Je l'ai espéré de toutes mes forces...

C'est avec un mal de tête inhumain que je suis revenu à moi. Un épais voile rouge m'empêchait de voir correctement et je me sentais aussi faible que le jour de ma venue au monde. Je n'étais plus que courbatures et douleur. Le moindre mouvement me faisait mal... Je discernais mal les choses. Mes sens étaient complètement faussés. J'ai mis un temps fou à me mettre debout, sur mes pattes. La tête me tournait. J'avais envie de vomir... Et toujours ce rouge devant mes yeux...

Je me frottais doucement les yeux puis poussais un cri en les rouvrant.

Je ne discernais plus les couleurs, à peine les contours des objets. Et mes pattes avant étaient recouvertes d'un épais liquide poisseux qui, je le devinais à mon grand désespoir, provenait de mes canaux lacrymaux :

Je pleurais du sang.

Branette n'y étais pas allé de main morte, quelle que fut l'attaque employée...

D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils tous ?

Titubant, avec une vue sérieusement endommagée et un odorat saturé par l'odeur du sang que je percevais pleinement, j'entrepris de chercher Leaf en poussant de petits cris, du genre de ceux qui la faisaient accourir. Aucune réponse. Je sentais la peur monter en moi à chaque cri que je poussais et qui restait sans réponse.

Elle était partie.

Leaf m'avait abandonnée.

Non... C'était impossible. Pas elle.

Branette devait lui avoir fait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr.

Je devais les retrouver, et reprendre Leaf à Branette. Coute que coute.

Mais partir à la recherche de quelqu'un en étant à moitié aveugle est une tâche difficile... Je n'arrêtais pas de me cogner et de trébucher, mettais un temps fou à me relever. J'avais mal à chaque pas. J'étais complètement déboussolé et, avouons-le, terrorisé Elle ne m'avait pas abandonné, j'en étais sûr, où du moins je tentais de m'en convaincre tant bien que mal. Leaf était différente des autres, elle n'était pas capable de commettre une chose pareille. Elle m'aimait. Tout ceci n'était dû qu'à la jalousie de Branette, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Mais que ferai-je, une fois face à lui, diminué et affaibli ? Je préférais ne pas y penser, tout comme je voulais éviter de penser à la douleur que provoquerait la vue de mon corps mutilé à Leaf... Je sentais encore le sang qui coulait sur mes joues en discontinu, émettant un bruit de goutte-à-goutte tout simplement écoeurant en tombant sur le sol.

Mais il fallait que j'avance.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour les retrouver. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. J'ai juste reconnu l'odeur familière du parfum de Leaf qui m'indiquait que j'étais parvenu à bon port. Malheureusement, j'ai aussi vu Branette, ou du moins une silhouette sombre qui me rappelait Branette. Et lui n'a pas manqué de me voir approcher. Sa voix stridente et moqueuse est parvenue à mes oreilles :

- Tu es tenace, pour quelqu'un à l'article de la mort.

- Je t'ai dit... De laisser Leaf tranquille...

- J'ai l'air de l'importuner ? Oh, ne te fatigue pas à crier, elle ne t'entendra pas. Mon Onde Folie est très efficace sur les humains.

Onde Folie. Ainsi il utilisait cette attaque sur ma maîtresse, sur celle qui m'avait rendu heureux comme personne... J'étais choqué, et profondément attristé. Savoir ça me faisait très mal. Si mal...

- Ta mort ne l'affectera même pas. Je me suis déjà arrangé pour qu'elle oublie tout de toi.

- Ma mort...

- Oui. L'attaque Malédiction est très dangereuse pour les pokémons. Voire mortelle. Elle prélève la vie de la personne qui en est victime, petit à petit...

- Pourquoi me faire ça...?

J'essayais d'avancer mais trébuchai et tombai sur le sol, incapable de me relever. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps était bien trop faible à présent pour me porter. J'avais besoin d'être emmené d'urgence dans un Centre Pokémon...

- Parce que tu m'as pris ce qui me rendait heureux, Lonliness. Et que tu es maudit, condamné à souffrir et faire souffrir les gens tout autour de toi.

- Non...

Il se trompait. Je n'avais fait de mal à personne. On s'était évertué à me faire souffrir, à me priver du -e de LonEliness, à m'abandonner, encore et encore, à me faire endurer les pires souffrances alors que je ne courrais qu'après le bonheur... C'en était trop... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais jamais souhaité être maudit de la sorte...

Je sentis mon coeur ralentir, petit à petit, alors que ma vue s'obscurcissait brutalement... Il faisait froid, trop froid. J'allais donc mourir, ici. Loin de la vie dont j'avais rêvé. Mes fantasmes n'aboutiraient donc jamais... Je n'allais jamais évoluer et devenir un brave Pyroli aux yeux de Leaf. Leaf, qui allait oublier qui j'étais...

C'était peut être ça, mon plus grand regret. Qu'elle m'oublie.

J'aurais voulu rendre mon dernier souffle dans ses bras... Ça m'aurait permis de reposer en paix, peut être. De me sentir aimé durant mon agonie, même si c'était un mensonge. Mais même les mensonges semblaient trop nobles pour ma pauvre personne...

* * *

Je suis mort un jour de mai, alors que le soleil commençait à nimber la plaine où mon corps se trouvait de ses rayons d'or. Mort avec le surnom de Lonliness qui me caractérisait comme jamais. Branette est parti avec Leaf ; Il avait gagné. Sa colère vengeresse l'avait emportée sur ma volonté de protéger Leaf. Quand à moi, j'étais maudit, condamné à hanter les routes de Kanto, dans l'espoir de trouver, un jour, le moyen de reposer en paix. Moyen que je n'ai jamais trouvé.

Les jours ont passé, et pourtant je suis toujours là. A chercher la lettre qu'il manque à mon prénom... C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a amené à vous raconter mon histoire. Alors, l'avez-vous vue ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce long OS dédié à Lonliness qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu. J'ose espérer que vous y avez retrouvé les détails de la creepypasta originelle, bien que le point de vue ayant été celui de l'Evoli, je n'ai pas accordé beaucoup de détails au déroulement classique de la creepypasta, je le confesse, m'attardant plutôt sur l'histoire tragique de ce pauvre petit Evoli.**

**Alors, Ayumi-chan, ton avis ? :$ Et oui tu ne t'y attendais pas, avoue ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bon ? Mauvais ? Pourquoi ? J'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, aussi toute critique est bonne à prendre. **

**Gros bisous à tous, je vous n'aime. x3**


End file.
